<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightingale's Dream by Will Caster (FrostedClovers)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441150">Nightingale's Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedClovers/pseuds/Will%20Caster'>Will Caster (FrostedClovers)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff, Consent is Sexy, Eventual Romance, Faerie Creatures, Fluff, High School, I am posting this because I am Looking for an Online friend., Mentions of Myths and Folklore, Minor Violence, Multi, Original Story - Freeform, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, past trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedClovers/pseuds/Will%20Caster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>**This Is something a friend of mine, Lexi, and I wrote together. She means the world to me and I've been trying to find her. I used to talk to her a lot of a site Called Quotev.com. She told me one day that I saved her life and after awhile  (Im assuming here)  Her mom found out about me and im guessing she ceased all contact with me..  So I'm writing out story in hopes of finding her again. If you are her, I do apologize if I miss something. I've been trying so hard to back log every conversation we had and anything that is part of this story. I did take the liberty to Change the names of Blade and Razor, Due to it making sense on my side. It's mostly Willow's pov. And please contact me... I miss you... Dearly.**</p>
<p>Willow Castillo finds herself at another high school after an incident from her previous home. She sees in no point in Making friends due to moving from one town to the next.  Her aunt wanting to respect the wishes of her mother, she informs Willow that they are not moving that way she can graduate. Will finds her self making unlikely friends in the quaint town of Mt. Gallen.  Uncovering secrets and myths of the town, as well as her friends.  What could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Non-Binary Character(s)/ Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Author's Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To The Reader,<br/>
</p><p>I started writing this particular story because I wanted to save this memory and have it live on through your hearts. It really began when I started getting into writing on quotev.com which is an old site. There I met Lexi on Quotev.com (Yes its still running) in High school. We constantly rped back and forth. She was so sweet and my best friend. We would facetime when we can and endlessly chat. She disappeared one day and I havent heard from her in 7 years. I would send an email when i can and honestly it breaks my heart when i wouldnt get a reply..</p><p>my goal is to post this and/or have this get published and spread by miraculous means. She means alot to me and I hope this finds its way to her.  My updating will be slow because I want to accurately write this story that we both intended it to be.  My friends have been helping me so much to get passed the tears and emotional messes that i get into while writing and have helped me push pass this grief?  I wanted to say Thank you to HalfeatenSub99 for helping me edit and Thank you to my Dnd Group for just being there for me when Im down.  I also want to Thank my partner for pushing me passed my limits to stay on top of writing this story!</p><p> Lexi if you are reading this I am truly sorry that we couldn’t Keep in touch. I tried sending countless emails and I saved those emails. I miss you so much and I honestly Can say this. I love you and Not a day goes by where I Don't think of you. I’ve cried many times and think of the worst possibility. I hope this book finds its way to you and I hope you love and care for it as much as I do.
I hope you enjoy the story and Much as I do as I write.</p><p><br/>
With All my heart,<br/>
Will Caster (K.W.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The quiet little town of Mt. Gallen, A quaint little town, bustling with people riding bikes and farm run stores.In a small little apartment complex, bacon frying in the kitchen and pancakes bubbling up on the pans on the stove. “Willow, Breakfast is ready!”  A tall woman calls out as she begins setting plates down on their small dining table. A young woman emerges from one of the bedrooms and sits down with a groggy yawn. “Aunt Heather. Do I really have to go to school? I don’t see the point of me going if we keep moving all the time..” Willow yawns some more as Aunt Heather places a stack of pancakes and bacon on her plate. <br/>	“Will, You have to. I promised your mother that you would finish school.” <br/>“But Heather, every time I’ve gone to school close to the end of the year, we end up moving..” Will stuffs her face with the pancakes and leaves the bacon alone.<br/>	“I had my reasons Will. Now Get ready and I’ll walk with you to the school. Okay?”  Heather smiles as Willow nods to go get dressed.  <br/>	Will enters her room. Walls were blank, all there was, was a bed, a dresser, and a desk. “Time for another year of not having friends..” She takes out her phone to play some music as she shuffles around the dresser and finds a charcoal long sleeve shirt, decorated with crusted acrylic paint, then she finds  plain white shorts to go with it.  She sits at her desk, gazing at the small vanity mirror..  She grabs a hair band and puts her long ginger hair into a ponytail. Her bangs unceremoniously fall into her face. She smiles a bit, Content with her comfortable choice. “Alright.. Now to grab my pack.”  She walks over to her canvas backpack and does a once over on her supplies for school. “Notebook, Check. Pencil bag filled with various art supplies, Check. Binder to hold all my school work, Check, and my favorite book, Legends and Myths, Check.” She closes her bag and throws it over her shoulder.  She quietly strolls out of her room and stands in front of the door. “I'm ready, Aunt Heather.” She hollers out as she fiddles with her hair. Heather struts out of her room and sees her niece in her full glory. “You look wonderful, Will! Now lets go before you’re late.” With that, they leave  their small stilted house next to the lake. </p><p>	Willow kicks a few pebbles as Aunt heather was talking about her new job at the grocery store. Will wasn’t paying any attention to her aunt, but instead to her thoughts. From her weird dreams, to anxiety about school. She spaces out as they walk to her new high school for her senior year. Will snaps from her thoughts as they reach the school, Heather’s  fingers snapping in her face. “Will, are you alright? You’ve been spacing out the entire walk.”<br/>	“Y-yeah, Aunt Heather, Just been thinking..”<br/>“Are you having those dreams again? If you are, I can take you to a therapist.” Aunt Heather holds her niece’s shoulders.<br/>	“No, no Aunt Heather,” Will says, as she gently pushes her aunt away. “They stopped..” She had to lie to her. She didn’t want to worry her anymore than she already did. Heather grins and hugs her. “Have a wonderful first day of school, sweetie! I’ll see you when you come home.” Heather kisses the top of Will’s head and begins to walk away. </p><p>	Will stands at the entrance to the school and takes a deep breath, anxiety shaking her to the core. “Here goes nothing,” she whispers to herself as she walks into the school. She glances at all the students at their lockers. Some in groups, gossiping about various things, others alone and making their way to class. She needs to find the office before she can figure out what classes to go to. She walks through the halls in search of the office, soon finding her way to the desk at its entrance. Ladies sit behind the counter as she walks up to them.<br/>	“Hello, I’m a new student and I was wondering if you were holding my schedule.” Willow tried to speak with confidence, but failed to project her voice loudly enough to be heard.. <br/> The Lady smiled at her and handed her a stack of papers, “Welcome to Gallen High, Miss Castillo.”<br/> Will nods in reply and is given a map of the campus, a student handbook, and her class schedule. She takes a moment to look at the schedule.. “English 12, Algebra 2, Art, Mythology, Chemistry, Study Hall, and Theatre.” She smiles as she sees the words (put best classes here). “Best classes at this school so far. Now to start the day.” She holds her map to find the room number of her homeroom and quietly makes her way through the halls.<br/>She walks up to the door to see a teacher already discussing the various activities the school has after school. Will quietly walks in and all eyes dart towards her. She feels her throat tighten with fear. The teacher looks at her and smiles, “Ah Welcome to English 12, I am Mr. Forsythe. Class, this is Willow Castillo, our newest student here at Gallen High.” He raises an arm and gestures for her to walk closer to his desk. She slowly approaches him, clutching her Handbook and papers against her chest. <br/>She takes a gulp and shyly waves. “Hello, I’m Will.. Uhm.. I’m from Michigan.. I move a lot due to my aunt’s various jobs.” Her hazel eyes frantically shift between the class and her feet.  <br/>Mr. Forsythe gives her a pat on the back, “Thank you for introducing yourself, Will. Now, I have a seat saved for you in the back there next to Lyra. I’m pretty sure she would make a great friend.” Will adjusts her gaze upward to see a black haired girl waving slightly with round glasses framing her eyes. Her ginger hair shielding her embarrassment, she takes her seat, pulling out her note book. Lyra glances over Willow’s appearance, adjusting her glasses as she introduces herself in a cheery, bubbly voice. “Hiya, the name’s Lyra Custos. Welcome! If ya need anything, just let me know okay?” Will nods as Forsythe begins his lessons, scribbling down notes as the minutes pass by. </p><p>~~~<br/>Will sighs as she finishes study hall. She slowly walks into the small auditorium, where she finds a multitude of students gathering on the stage. On stage was Lyra from her english class, accompanied by a few more students.  As Will quietly jaunts up closer to the stage, she is startled by a loud, boisterous yell coming from the seats, causing her to jump in surprise. “Alright class, today we will be doing introductions. Everyone, on stage!” The jumpy teacher climbs on stage, as well as a few more students. Will slowly approached the stairs leading to the side of the stage. Everyone gathered in a circle and quietly stood in place, until the teacher smiled, her arms wide, and boomed, “Now that everyone is here, I’ll start! I am Mrs. Dior, your theatre teacher.” Will reaches the circle and places her things far from the other students belongings, corner of the stage. She awkwardly shuffles next to Lyra As Mrs. Dior points to a student to go next. He was very skinny, wore blue jeans, a red flannel with a black t-shirt underneath. His hair was a dirty blonde covered with a purple beanie. “I am Riley Ferguson, and I only eat pasta cold,” he states with boundless confidence and points to another student. This time, it was Lyra. “I am Lyra Custos, and I wish I could travel around the world.” Lyra points to another student. This student was roughly larger than Riley, more muscle mass. His hair was ginger like Will. He wore a leather jacket with a union jack tee. His jeans all ripped at the knees. “I’m Blake Watson, and I have a severe problem with comic books.” <br/>Back and forth, each student introduces themselves. It got to the student next to the right of  Mrs. Dior. He stepped forward. His medium length obsidian hair framed his porcelain face. His face reminded Will of her Childhood friend back in Michigan. His eyes were blue. Not a normal blue, rather the blue was a deep, bottomless ocean filled with wonder. Will found herself lost in those blue waves. He wore plain black jeans, with a plain hoodie. Will swears that she’s seen him before. His voice was velvety soft as he spoke, “Hiya, I’m Rodney Alexius, and I believe in Mythology.”  He gives a small smile and looks around at all the students in the circle. Will nervously shifts her feet, hoping she is unnoticeable. As his eyes met hers, a look of  genuine surprise imprinted on his features. A light pink dusted Will’s cheeks as he stared at her. He lifts his hand and points directly at her, still blinking in surprise. All eyes fell on her. Mrs. Dior smiled as Will stood in silence. “Don’t be shy, we are all friends here.” The teacher spoke in a reassuring tone as Will stepped forward a bit. <br/>She holds her arms close and moves some stray hairs from her face as everyone waits for her to speak. “H-hi. I’m Will Castillo, and I have a fascination with Art and forests.”  Will feels her throat tighten as she speaks. She feels her temperature rise, her breathing becoming erratic. Will frantically points to the teacher and retreats to her spot in the circle rubbing her arms to try to calm herself down. <br/>Mrs. Dior smiled and walked into the center of the circle. “Introductions are finished! Now, Since class is about to end, I have homework for everyone! You all must write a monologue,and at the end of the week, you will trade monologues and perform the new monologue written by your partner. I will be choosing partners. Yeah it's nice to pick your own partners, but it makes it more exciting and genuine if it's different personalities and it gets all of us to get to know each other a little bit better. Alright, the remaining class time is all yours!” She claps her hands and walks away from the students, leaving them to their own devices. Lyra automatically moves to Riley and Blake, who were talking to Rodney. Will quietly walks to her things and sits, pulling out a small journal and a pen, and opens the journal to the back page. She begins to write a word, speaking to herself as she writes, “Oceans.” She writes that one word over and over.  Once she calms down and begins breathing normally again, she puts away her journal and pen. <br/>As she quietly tucks them away into her backpack, she notices Lyra glancing over in her direction. Will watches from the corner of her eye as Lyra shifts her gaze to Riley and Blake, and says something that Will cannot hear. Will could See Lyra nod as she feels her friend's eyes stare at her. From what she could remember from the introduction circle, she tries to ignore Blake glaring at her. Riley slaps his shoulder causing his glare to go elsewhere.  Will shifts, her legs hanging off the edge of the stage as she takes out her sketchbook, seemingly trying to look busy. Noticing that they were exchanging glares back and forth, arms being crossed, she decides to not pay attention to it. Will still felt she was being watched, maybe it was her anxiety growing from the sheer embarrassment she experienced today. Introducing herself so many times to what seems like a blur of students. She needs something else to focus on. Bingo. She glides her pencil across the thick watercolor paper as the beginnings of a forest come to life. Once, satisfied with the forest, she moves on to sketching a cabin. This image plagues her dreams, she always finds herself standing in front of it. Flames engulfing the scenery before she can even get inside. Before anything else happens she wakes up in a sweat. Lost in her thoughts, she could see the fire appearing on the page itself. <br/>	“Do you know this place?” A male voice interrupts her thoughts, dropping her things as she jumps a bit. She looks over to her side to see Riley glancing at her as she holds a hand to her chest. When did he get there? She stutters, hopping down from the stage to retrieve her notebook. <br/>	“U-Uh yeah,you could say that. I keep seeing it in a dream. Along with a person, but I haven’t had a clear image of the person just this place.” she lifts her sketchbook straight out in front of her. “This is what I see and the rest is just forests. I found some near my house and I’m gonna go out and see if I can find this place. If not then, I just gotta find another set of woods to explore.” She gives a sigh climbing onto the stage to pack her things.<br/>	“Will right? I’m Riley. I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need anything, just let me know, okay? I know it can be hard to make friends and be the new kid. I’ve been there before And-”<br/>	“Riley, I really appreciate it, but I don’t think of myself as a good friend. No one really liked me in my other schools. I gotta go.” She quickly gathers her things, heads toward the doors, and out into the hallway. <br/>	“Wait it's not even time to,” his words trail off as she quickens her pace out of the auditorium. The signal bell tolling as she turns out of the double doors. The last thing she wants is a friend. </p><p>~~~</p><p>	White earbuds insert into Willow’s ears as she hikes in the forest near her home. She hums along with the heavy tune as she stomps on vines through her handmade entrance.  Leaves crunching and twigs snapping beneath her feet as she delves deeper into the dense foliage. From climbing over a couple of large logs, she wouldn’t doubt that her combat boots were getting scuffed up. As she treks, her bag grows heavier, exhaustion creeps up on her. Sitting on a stump nearby, she throws the bag on the ground. It’s been awhile since I last went on a hike. I need a breather. Taking the bag off, she finds her water bottle, along with her packaged lunch. She gulps down her water. “God, so far I’ve found nothing but logs.” She comments to herself as her mp3 player goes silent to transition songs. She studies her surroundings. She munches away on her sandwich as she listens to her music, sighing while she processes her findings. No luck. Not even a hint to even come close to finding it. Why is she even looking for it? It is just a dream. She senses familiarity with the cabin. Probably, because I used to live in one, from what Heather told me. She remembers vaguely what happened when she was twelve, a therapist told her that her mind was blocking the trauma to save herself pain. Maybe I think it's a memory instead of a dream. She finishes off  her sandwich and quietly packs her things. I need to head back before I get an earful from Heather about being late to dinner. She stands to her feet and throws her bag over her shoulder and begins hiking back home. Seeing her exit just a little beyond her. She stumbles over a small log protruding out of the ground. Catching herself, She places a hand on a nearby tree, scratching herself in the process. “Shit, gotta clean that when I get back.” she mutters as she stomps out. 	</p><p>~~~</p><p>As the sun sets, Will quickly closes the door behind her. She attempts to walk through the living room until she hears her aunt's voice lacing with disappointment. “A little late coming home from school.” Will winces. “Yeah.”  Heather crosses her arms as her niece stands handing her hand in her sleeve. She cocks an eyebrow and gives a smile. “How was school?” Will releases her breath as she drops her things next to the couch. “It was fine. Just like always, I guess.” Making a beeline for the bathroom for her first-aid kit. <br/>	Her aunt calls out to her, “Make any friends?” <br/>“Sort of.. Teacher kinda sat me next to someone I could be friends with. And then some guy came up to me about my sketching.” Will winces as she sprays the antiseptic on her hand, shuffling to find gauze and tape. <br/>	“That's a start! Don't ever be afraid to make new friends, sweetie. This time we are not moving. We have got to let you graduate this year.” Heather’s voice sounding like she is grinning infectiously as the sound of a skillet bangs on to the counter.<br/>	Will carefully wraps the palm of her hand, taping off the end. She stolls out with a perplexing expression. “We’re not moving? How come? You're the best store manager for Quiksters for years.” <br/>	“Well, I really like this town, and I also think it would be good for you. You wouldn’t have to worry about missing friends. Especially after...” Her aunts words trail off as she absentmindedly places sauteed potatoes on the plates. Her niece walks over to her and hugs her tightly. Will feels her aunt's small hand on her shoulder. “Aunt Heather, what happened with Alex is in the past. There was no way of knowing that would happen either.” Turning around Heather’s face is solemn.<br/>“I know, but we could have prevented it. I should have had those damn silver-.”  Will holds a hand up to stop her aunt from talking. <br/>“Again, what’s done is done, Aunt Heather. Please don’t worry about it anymore, okay?” Will painfully smiles as her aunt brushes her ginger face away from her eyes. “Thank you for reassuring me, Will. Now, let's eat.” The tenderness of her Aunt’s voice, helps melt Will’s worries away. Gathering the leaves that rest in her niece's hair, she chuckles, “I'm guessing you went exploring today huh?” <br/>Holding up the leaves to her, Will walks over to the couch and lays, groaning in the process, “Yeah, it was nice too. Tripped though, but it wasn’t bad. I was patching myself up.”	<br/>“Well, be careful. I don’t have our normal things for protection. Gonna have to wait a week or two before I can order the usual.” Heather hands her plate as she holds a spatula. <br/>Will Sits up with a smirk, “Don’t worry, I doubt there is anything here. Maybe a few fey but nothing more.” <br/>“I mean it, Willow” <br/>“Fine, I’ll take my pocket knife with me if a faerie decides to pick a fight with me.” Chuckling as she rolls her eyes. Soon Heather sits beside her. The two talk about Heather’s day at work, channel surfing the evening away. . </p><p>~~~</p><p>	After dinner, Will hides away into her humble room. She sits at her desk staring at her sketch from theatre class.  Grumbling as the paper crumples in her slender fingers, She tosses it toward her waste bin, missing marginally.  “Why the fuck am I so bent out of shape over this?” That was the question plaguing her mind.  She leans back in her chair, staring at the ceiling above her. She sighs and shakes her head. “It’s just a dream, Willow. Let’s just forget about it and have hot cocoa on the roof and listen to various songs and enjoy the night air.” She leaves her room to enter the dark kitchen. She quickly makes herself some hot cocoa and stumbles through the dark for the attic stairs. She digs her phone out of her pocket to turn on the flash to see her way to the dark, she scolds herself for having not used it earlier.  With new found light, She makes her way to her cozy rooftop spot. Earbuds glue in place, she gazes at the stars with a slow pattern of drums and sensual melody hitting her emotions, sipping away at her cocoa. She lets out a sigh, “ Should have brought a blanket, oh well.” She holds her mug close for warmth as the crisp air nips at her skin. Melodies and lyrics thumping away at her ears. The vibration of her phone catches her attention from the stars. Her social media notifying her of old posts she made prior to the move. Her thumb scrolling away at the touch screen. <br/>	Make-up video, food, someone’s pet, costuming, Food, again, More pets. Same routine of scrolling. She clicks on her own media and freezes at the most recent photo. . Posted two years ago. The photo is of her Aunt, Herself in front of glowing candles on a cake, and a young man sitting next to her with a party horn in his mouth with a wide grin. <br/>	 A sad smile forms on her chapped lips. “I wish you were here Alex, I wouldn’t feel so alone at school.” Mumbling as she closes out of the App, and She goes back to gazing at the stars, hoping the tears are pushed back from a flood of memories entering her mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>